


Hey Nikki!!!

by justrandomme93



Category: MBLAQ
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justrandomme93/pseuds/justrandomme93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Joon misses his girlfriend Nikki. When he finally gets the rest of MBLAQ out of the dorm, he shows her just how much that is. The night involves an old pop song, high heels and a lot of awkwardness. Luckily Nikki knows how to get hings back on track.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Nikki!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift fic for my best gal pal mblaqside-to-side. That means I tailored it to her interest but if you find yourself reading this fic, please leave some comments below. This was not beta'd unless proofreading counts. I don't think it does >_

Thursday

It’s been a long day. Joon’s schedule has been full of concerts, practice, variety filmings, photoshoots, practice, drama filmings and more practice. And don’t forget the new album in the works. Today was only three of those things. Worst of all he has not had time to talk to Nikki much. His greatest satisfaction of the day is hearing his phone play Pretty Girl, knowing she’s the one calling him since he gave her that ringtone as soon as he had gotten her number. He hears it now and catches himself smiling as he moves towards the mirror to answer.

“Joonie~~” Nikki sings. He can’t keep the glee out of his voice when he replies.

“Honey~~, how was your day?” He really is curious. Its nice to hear about a life simpler than his own.

“Well it was a bit busy in the market today with fans buying gifts and things for this Saturday’s music festival.”

“Really, is there a concert coming up?”

“Yah, you’re the idol, shouldn’t you know about music festivals coming up?”

“Not if MBLAQ isn’t in it…are you going?”

“Of course not! Just as you said, no MBLAQ no Nikki. Plus it’s mostly rookie girl groups.” He could hear the sigh in her voice. He knew how she felt about rookie groups pushing out the same type of songs as of late. He could not say he disagreed but the mention of girl groups gave him an idea.

“Honey, are you off this Saturday?” He held his breath hoping for a yes.

“Me? Yeah. What about you? Don’t you have to MC something?” He could not contain himself as his happiness spilled into the phone.

“No, some of the groups pulled out since demands weren’t being met so its been postponed!” It was terrible for the fans that bought tickets and wanted to see their group but he wanted to see Nikki so badly. Besides, MBLAQ had not been one of those groups so A+ would still be happy. Right now he wanted to be with one A+ in particular.

“Hehe, why do you sound so happy over something like that? Have you missed me that much?”

“Of course, I only get to hear your voice at night when I’m sleepy and have to go to bed. We haven’t physically been able to touch each other in months and I've been horrible at phone sex.”

Its true, they tried that three times and Joon got too flustered every time and started stuttering nonsense. Nikki had a way with dirty talk but Joon could never get comfortable enough and always over thought his words. Add being in the same room as Thunder to the mix and it was a trainwreck.

“Oh yeah, THAT. It wasn’t that bad.”

“I started describing my penis as vegetables. Not even a banana. I referred to it as a pickle! Who wants to suck a pickle?!”

“Well….”

“No, don’t say it. I’m going to get the guys out of the house for the night and prepare everything. I’ll make sure you forget all about that experience.”

“Hehe, I’m glad, I’ve missed you too. Will you be picking me up?”

“Nope! You’ll have to come to me, hehe.”

“ Aw, why? And that’s such a weird time!! Why not make it an even 6?!”

“Just trust me, I’ve got it all figured it out. All you have to do is come over.”

“Fine, go to sleep now. I love you Changsun,” she said sweetly over the phone.

"Okay, I love you too. See you Saturday. Goodnight my smoky girl.”

Joon hung up the phone and headed to the computer. He googled the flyer for Saturday’s music festival and printed it out. Knowing his band-mates, getting them out of the house was going to be too easy.

Friday

Seungho’s alarm goes off and it takes multiple smacks against his desk for his hand to hit the snooze button. He looks over and the time reads 8:00am. He’s had to wake up earlier before but the start time never really matters anymore. Its the end time thats is important and today that was 3:00am tomorrow morning thanks to a Be A Man recording for MNET. He sluggishly got out of bed and went to start the coffee and rice maker.

On his way to G.O’s room he noticed a piece of paper on the living room table. A flyer for some music festival, mostly girl groups he had never met. On a good day he would be interested but today was going to be busy and the last thing he wanted to do on Saturday was spend time watching rookie groups and not so known groups perform. He respected their hard work  of course but he watches others perform all the time while waiting to record or perform himself. The only difference would be that he would have to pay for it.

He quickly moved to bang on everyone’s door to wake them up. If they did not emerge after 5 minutes he’d go in and drag them out. Joon was the first to pop out of his room with Thunder in tow. Joon was an early riser by habit and Thunder was a light sleeper. He’d probably move to someone else’s room until they got up too. After about 15 minutes everyone was up and at the kitchen table. Mir was running his mouth, having spotted the flyer.

“Hyungs let’s go, please?! I never get to watch girl groups from the crowd.” Seungho could never figure out how Mir could go from passed out to hyper in a matter of minutes. Thunder was still asleep with his head against the table.

“Who would want to go, we see three of them all the time and the rest we’ll meet eventually,” said Seungho, clearly not picking up any of Mir’s energy.

“But isn’t this a good opportunity to get close to them. If we make the first move they might have a better opinion of us. You don’t know where they’ll be in a few years, “ said Joon. The members nodded and hummed in agreement. Seungho noticed his lips turn into a smile.

“Yeah, we could use them for future concepts and performances. You know how companies love to partner groups up for their end of the year stages. They can’t be any worse than that T-ARA stage we had the one time,” added G.O.

Everyone shuddered. Compared to their other duet stages that had to have been the most boring one especially as a follow up for After School and Infinite. Then again a lot of things had gone wrong during those award shows.

“It’d be nice to watch someone else perform for once. I mean as a part of the audience. Not like some creepy guys behind the stage curtains,” said Joon.

He was adding a lot more to the conversation than Seungho would usually expect of Joon. Joon had a girlfriend. She was a nice height, curvy and had lips as plump as berries. Her glasses gave her a sophisticated charm to contradict her 4D personality that Joon could never stop telling him about. Why would he care so much about going to a concert when he could just spend their day off with her? Seungho could feel something suspicious coming from Joon so he threw out a question to catch him off guard.

“Why don’t you take Mir with you Joon. You seem to be just as interested in it as Mir.”

That did the trick, He was so focused on convincing everyone else to go the concert that he never figured out an excuse to get himself out of it.

“W-what do mean Seungho. Why just me and Mir?! It should be all of us, r-r-right?”  Seungho smirked. It didn’t take much for him to figure what Joon had planned. He felt pity for the middle member. He knew the weeks had been long and did not leave any room for Joon to see his girlfriend. He had experienced that torture before and threw Joon a lifeline.

“Wait, I just remembered. Would Nikki be okay if you went?” Seungho had to hold back a snicker as Joon’s eyes lit up, an idea forming in his head.

“Y-yes, you’re right! Nikki would never let me go to something like that! Besides I’m too cheap to bother with something like that. I’d rather spend my money on her than those girl groups.”

In that moment it clicked for all the members including a half-awake Thunder. They were really going to have to get Joon back for this but they all understood his troubles. After exchanging a few knowing glances with each other minus Joon, Seungho spoke up.

“Alright then. It’ll just be us four. Me, G.O, Thunder and Mir. We wouldn’t want to get Joon in trouble with his girlfriend. Right guys?”

“Right!,” said the group in unison. Joon looked a little confused but otherwise pleased. He probably thought he had been sneaky about the whole thing. They were so going to tease him about this later.

“Then, I’ll reserve the tickets for you guys as an apology for not being able to go.” He left excitedly for his room to order the tickets and completely missed the outbreak of laughter coming from the kitchen.

Saturday

Joon paced around the room. He had planned this out earlier but now that everyone was gone and the house was empty he was not so sure how well this was going to work. He had already expected the guys to leave early to see their families before the concert started. The concert would go on to midnight leaving him plenty of time to immerse himself in Nikki. He had ordered out for dinner, not trusting his cooking skills for their first date in a long time. He decided he’d do something a little special for Nikki, to get her in the mood after dinner. He got the idea after they had performed Bar Bar Bar for the third time this month.

He swapped the tracksuit and the helmet for a white and gold cheerleader outfit with a short blonde wig much like his Again era hair and matching gold pom poms. He got the song from a random American music video he had caught on one of his sleepless nights in the dorm. He thought the song would go perfectly with Nikki’s name and at least make her smile. This could go a lot of ways but he did not care. He just wanted to shower his lover with affection.

He checked the clock. It was exactly 5:29. He rushed to the mirror to check that his white button up and black slacks were neat and lint free. He did another comb through of his real, wine-dyed hair and exhaled harshly. The food was already set up and ready to be eaten with the lights slightly dimmed. At 5:30 the doorbell rang and he practically sprinted to the door.

Saturday (5:31pm)

As he opened the door, his mouth practically fell open. Nikki was stunning in a white sundress with a pastel green leaf design etched all over it. It stopped just below her knees to display her lovely legs and her pretty (fresh painted) toes in pastel green sandals with a slight heel. His eyes traveled up to her face. She had on a pair of white glasses to match the dress and her hair was up in a high bun with a few long loose curls hanging on the sides. She was adorable as she smiled brightly at him and Joon could not help but blush. It had been too long. Nikki shifted a little under his gaze, unsure of her boyfriend’s thoughts. That didn’t keep her from admiring Joon’s looks herself. The boy was handsome and definitely did not need much to flatter. When their eyes finally met, Nikki took the chance to get things started.

“Aren’t you gonna let me in?”

It took Joon a second to process the question and abruptly move out the way. Nikki walked by and headed for the kitchen while Joon closed the door. He bolted to the table, practically tripping on his own two feet on the way, and pulled her chair out. She sat down and scooted up to the table as Joon scrambled around to his chair, never taking his eyes off of Nikki. In his lack of focus, his butt missed the seat entirely and he fell to floor with a loud thud.

“Aish!,” he cursed. Nikki moved to get up and help but Joon motioned for her stop.

“I’m okay!! Don’t get up!” He hopped to his feet quickly and grabbed the wine bottle off the table. He attempted to get it open in order to redeem himself. Nikki could tell he was embarrassed and even let a small giggle slip. Joon blushed as he finally managed to uncork the bottle. He had wanted to be smoother than his usual self but his natural awkwardness was too much to contain in front of his lover. He was nervous but at least Nikki looked more calm than himself. He could do this.

* * *

Dinner had went well for the most part. Nikki had asked Joon how he managed to get MBLAQ out of the house for the day. He told her about the flyer and the conversation he had with them. He looked so proud that Nikki could not bare to tell them that the boys had probably figured out his plans and took pity on him. It did not matter because she finally had alone time with him but she felt sorry for what they were probably going to put him through later on as payback for forcing them out.

She complimented the food and Joon admitted that it was takeout. They continued the conversation a bit longer, asking about each other’s work. Joon got especially protective when he heard about a customer that had been very aggressive towards Nikki when she tried to explain that a coupon was not valid for one of his items. The manager took care of it and even snuck Nikki a candy bar to cheer her up.

“What’s wrong with people? Don’t they know how to check the expiration dates on coupons?!”

“I don’t think he could see it. He was squinting so hard with those glasses on. I'm almost felt bad for him.”

“Next time I’ll come in there and deal with him myself. Attacking my girlfriend like that….”

"You and what muscles? You mean those lumps on your arm can actually do something?”

“Yah, you are lucky that you are so cute. Coming from anyone else that’d be an insult.” He took her hand and kissed it lightly. His gaze turned soft in an attempt to redirect the mood.

“It really is good to see you again. I was so nervous about what to do to make this night special.”

“Really? What’d you come up with?” She asked,  with sudden lust and intrigue.

Joon bit his lip in excitement and giggled. He could not wait to show her his surprise!

“You’ll see, I’m gonna go change. Just wait on the couch for me okay.”

He disappeared into his bedroom and Nikki waited on the couch. She did not have a clue what Joon had planned but it was fun to think about. Maybe it would be a strip tease or maybe even lingerie which she was not sure she was into yet but if Joon wore it she might change her mind. About 5 minutes of thinking and waiting passed before the lights went out. She heard Joon yell not to panic from somewhere in the room and stayed in place when upbeat music started to play. Nikki recognized the beat immediately but before she could say anything the lights came back on and Joon was standing in the middle of the room.

Nikki’s jaw dropped. Joon had on a short haired blonde wig much like his blonde style from a few years ago. She loved that hair and now was no exception. He had on a modern style white cheerleading outfit with gold lining, a sleeveless shirt that revealed his honey abs and a short skirt that clearly was not meant to cover up his bugle in his matching white undies. Not shorts, not boxers but clean white underwear. And were those thick white heels?! Needless to say, Nikki was speechless.

Joon however was very much in character as he began to sing the lyrics to the song, a slightly edited version to fit the situation.

“Oh, Nikki, you're so fine

You're so fine you blow my mind

Hey, Nikki

Hey, Nikki”

Now he added some form of choreography that involved a lot of jumping and bouncing. Well the bulge in his underwear did most of the bouncing.

“So come on and give it to me anyway you can

Anyway you want to do it

I'll take it like a man

Oh, please baby, please

Don't leave me in the damn, Nikki”

He put extra emphasis on the third line as he did a full on hip thrust in Nikki’s direction. His muscles were such a contradiction to the bubbly song and it was all very attractive in an odd way.

“Oh, Mickey, you're so pretty

Can't you understand

It's girls like you, Nikki

Oh, what you do,  Nikki, do, Nikki

Don't break my heart, Nikki”

Now to be honest, despite how sexy all of this was, Joon was struggling to move around in those heels. They did not quite fit so when he did a high kick to finish the song, the right heel slipped off and hit him straight in the chin. He stumbled back and the moment disappeared. Nikki could not help but fall over the couch with laughter. It went from being sexy to being way too cute. She got up and walked over to Joon, still on the floor, a blush of embarrassment spreading over his ears. She gave him a light peck on the forehead.

He looked up at her, absolutely mortified by his mistake. She pulled him up and gave him a big hug.

“You know, I liked that performance a lot. Very creative and just for me, right?”

“Of course. You’re the only Nikki that’d ever put up with me. I can’t believe I did that,” he mumbled into her shoulder.

“Well I know how you make it better.”

“How?” He looked up at Nikki with puppy eyes and pouty lips expectantly.

“Let me do the work from here on out.” Her tone was all sex and charm to Joon’s ears.

“O-okay, what do you want me to do?” He was more than happy to give her control. He wanted her so badly and he definitely did not want to mess up again.

“Have a seat on the couch and keep your eyes on me.”

 

Joon did as he was told and kept his eyes glued to Nikki as she slowly slid the sleeve strings down her arms. She allowed her dress to fall and reveal the lovely body Joon had been craving for weeks now. If Joon’s mouth watered a little bit she did not make an effort to point it out. Her black bra and panties shaped her figure perfectly. She took a few steps over to Joon. She sat on his lap and led a trail of kisses up his neck and across his jawline. A slight gasp left his lips. His body still remembered her kisses, her touches and everything in between. The time away made him that more sensitive to the feel of her against his body. Soft and warm.

He turned his head to give her a deep and desperate kiss. She pulled back for air long enough to get the skimpy shirt off of him. Her hands ran all over his abs and stomach, getting to know every inch of her lover’s body all over again. Joon’s soft gasps and moans never stopped. He encouraged her actions with another kiss, this time slipping his tongue into her mouth to get a taste. She was sweet and somehow...minty? He chuckled into the kiss.

“Yah, when did you sneak in a mint?”

“Well you were taking forever. Can’t blame me for being prepared.”

He really could not. It was nice and it made him melt into the kiss. She pulled away again to his disappointment and trailed a few bites and kisses down his chest until she hit the hem of his miniskirt. In one quick movement, she removed his skirt and his underwear leaving the rest of his body and heated cock to the open air of the dorm. He hissed at the cool sensation and glanced down at her. Nikki looked back at him with a mischievous look in her eye and took a playful lick at the head of Joon’s cock. He jumped a little and his dick twitched as a thin stream of precum leaked out. Satisfied by his reaction, Nikki engulfed the head and gave a teasing suck, smirking at the weak moan that escaped Joon’s mouth.

“Nikki please…” She hummed her appreciation of his manners and went to work. She bobbed her head up and down the length of Joon’s cock. He was a good 7 inches and a little thick but this was not her first time going down on him. She pulled off licking one more strip up the underside of his cock. He opened his eyes a bit to watch her mouth take him in slowly down to the base of his dick, her nose nudging his pubic hair. She began to diligently suck him off, hands gently holding his hips and as he  rutted up to meet her sweet lips. Joon had lost the will to keep his voice down shortly into the blowjob. He moaned and grunted sweet encouragements, loving the feel of her lips wrapped around him.

“Yes Nikki yes. You feel so good. Don’t stop. Please don’t stop.”

He was getting close but Nikki had other plans. She pulled off with a pop and left Joon a whimpering mess on the couch. She walked over to her purse and grabbed a condom.

“Not yet pretty boy, I’m in charge remember,” she said as she handed him the condom. He let out a little whine but stayed put. He was overheated and wanted nothing more than to bury himself to the hilt in her heat. Then another thought occurred to him as she began to rid herself of her lingerie.

“Can I taste you?”

She paused, hovering over him. The question caught her by surprise.

“What?”

“I want to taste you. Please. I want to bury my face in your lips.” Nikki looked down at him and decided that his begging strategy definitely deserved a reward.

“Let’s take this to the room.” She grabbed his hand and guided him to his room while making sure she put a little extra bounce in her step just for him. His near trip was proof that he noticed. Once in the room, Nikki laid back on Joon’s mattress, spreading her legs wide for him to see.

“Ready when you are.” She was feeling very bold and Joon was so ready and willing tonight. He fell sloppy to his knees and crawled over to position himself on top of her. His lips took her left nipple and sucked hard making her writhe with pleasure. His right hand grabbed the other breast and tweaked the nipple. He switched a few seconds later and continued until Nikki's blush spread down to her chest. He moved down her body and stopped in front of her wet heat. He gave her clit a slow lick and received a soft moan in return. It gave him some confidence to give her a few more licks before his mouth was all over her, licking and sucking. His hands caught her thighs in a firm grip as he buried his nose in her soft warmth. His senses were drowning in her scent her taste and every moan and quiver that left her body. He stuck his tongue deep into her pussy and followed up with two fingers to get her ready for his dick. She moaned his name over and over encouraging him to keep going. Nikki did not even care about the slight role reversal.

“Changsun I’m ready. Put it in me, now.”

Lee Joon removed his fingers and fumbled with the condom. He sighed heavily as he failed to get it open.

“Why is this so hard?! Is this a metal rapper or something?” Nikki could only laugh at her goofball. She missed this part so much. His random moments of silliness and confusion. She took the package from him and ripped the top off with her teeth. She checked the condom for any accidental tears and passed it to Joon. It took him a moment to successfully slide it on but Nikki was more than happy to enjoy the view of his flushed face as his hand slid the condom down his length.

She dropped her head back against the pillow and let a sweet sigh pass her lips as Joon guided his cock into her entrance. After one smooth thrust, he was deep inside her. His body trembled, struggling not to thrust shamelessly into his lover. He looked at her and she gave a slight nod giving him the okay. He pulled out and thrust back in faster than before causing Nikki to arch her back and grind back against him, meeting his every thrust. Joon’s mouth was on her’s in an instant, catching each of her moans. Their tongues met once again and they pressed their bodies together. They lost a decent rhythm halfway in and simply relished in each other’s warmth and sweaty musk.

Nikki’s legs wrapped tightly around Joon as her moans grew louder and after a few good thrusts, Nikki was cumming hard. Joon followed shortly, pushing deep as Nikki's walls clenched tight around him. His groans were incoherent as they moved together lazily, riding out the last of their pleasure, too sensitive to keep going. Joon pulled out and removed the condom, tying a few tight knots and burying it deep in the trash where saesangs could not reach it. He sluggishly moved to the bathroom and brought back a rag to clean Nikki with and then himself. He pulled out some extra blankets and snuggled close to his lover, pulling her in for one last kiss. Nikki was tired and satisfied after finally getting one of the things she had been missing for so long.

“Hey Nikki?” Joon whispered as he nuzzled her neck.

“I swear Joon, you better not be getting ready to break out into song.”

“Haha, no. Just wanted to say I love you and I missed you.”

“I missed you too. I love you Lee Changsun. Now let me sleep.”

They fell asleep like that, Joon's arms wrapped around her with her face snuggled against his chest. Until Joon’s phone beeped. It was a message from Seungho.

[The concert was actually pretty fun. We ended up going to karaoke with a 4 member group after it ended - Seungho]

Beneath the message was a selca of MBLAQ with one of the groups from the concert lineup.

[Oh and tell Nikki we said hi! You know you’re gonna have to clean those sheets yourself right. kekeke - Seungho]

Joon blinked twice at the text but there was more

[You have 1 hour to get cleaned up before we get there. And another thing. You do know manager was staying with us this week right? Of course you did, see ya soon :D - Seungho]

Joon froze in shock. He had completely forgotten the manager was staying with them due to their busy schedule. The guy spent most of the time in his room so he never noticed. Was he there the whole time? Did he leave when they switched rooms?

He looked down at Nikki’s sleeping figure and decided that just for now it did not matter. He’d deal with it in the morning. Right now he just wanted to get a good night’s sleep with his love wrapped in his arms. He had missed this part too.

****  
  
  
  



End file.
